Beijo de Esquimó
by Nai Malfoy
Summary: Não pretendia exatamente acordá-la, mas sabia que não conseguiria dormir sem antes distinguir-lhe as formas espalhadas pelos lençóis, não quando a tinha debaixo do mesmo teto depois de tanto tempo de ausência.


**Beijo de Esquimó**

Thornton viajara há mais de uma semana para Londres a negócios. Precisava garantir bons contratos para Marlborough Mills para que a empresa continuasse a crescer. Talvez, em um ano ou dois, depois de pagar o empréstimo que tinha aceitado de Margaret, pudesse pensar em uma filial em uma cidade próxima. Com os contratos já firmados, entretanto, tais planos para o futuro haviam escapado de sua mente como se não tivessem muita importância, pelo menos não mais do que a fixa idéia de voltar para casa. Nunca fora muito afeito a viagens e, sempre que as fazia, passava o mínimo tempo possível fora. Havia conseguido uma cabine no último trem que saíra de Londres por pura sorte, sabendo que chegaria em um horário pouco adequado e sem nenhum aviso prévio, mas era melhor do que mais uma noite no hotel.

Ainda que tarde, Milton não parecia dormir, pelo menos não por completo. Sempre havia um arruaceiro na rua, um casal caminhando nas sombras ou um funcionário voltando para casa, por mais que não se pudesse mais ouvir os ruídos típicos do funcionamento das fábricas e o alvoroço nas ruas do comercio fervilhante. Ao saltar do trem John cumprimentou o guarda que fazia a vigília na estação, que com um sorriso de reconhecimento chamou um dos cocheiros que dormia dentro da carruagem para levar o patrão de volta para casa.

A propriedade já tinha as luzes apagadas e, sem querer acordar todos os seus habitantes, Thornton evitou a porta da frente, batendo algumas vezes na da cozinha até que um criado sonolento o atendesse, se apressando em sorrir e ajudar o patrão com as malas quando o mesmo entrou. Thornton insistiu que ninguém mais fosse acordado e que não precisaria de mais nada aquela noite, deixando todo o estardalhaço pela sua volta para a manhã seguinte. Sentir o cheiro da própria casa lhe fazia bem, porém faltava ainda um cheiro em particular a ser sentido para que ele se sentisse verdadeiramente de volta ao lar. Subiu as escadas fazendo o mínimo de barulho possível, cruzando com largas passadas a distância que o separava do quarto da esposa.

Não pretendia exatamente acordá-la, mas sabia que não conseguiria dormir sem antes distinguir-lhe as formas espalhadas pelos lençóis, não quando a tinha debaixo do mesmo teto depois de tanto tempo de ausência. Abriu a porta do quarto sem nenhum ruído, não precisando de nenhuma luz além daquela fornecida pelo luar para poder contemplá-la, imersa em um sono profundo e despreocupado. Thornton sorriu enquanto se aproximava do leito de Margaret, ajoelhando-se ao lado dele para observar o rosto da esposa de perto. Ela lhe parecia mais bonita do que nunca. Talvez por aquela saudade que insistia em desconcentrá-lo nas noites solitárias de Londres, nada mais tendo a fazer do que contemplar as luzes da cidade pela janela quando tudo o que queria era contemplá-la.

Ela abriu os olhos como se tivesse saindo de um sonho bom, mas vê-lo ali fora como entrar em um. Margaret sorriu ante a figura do marido, deixando-o aproximar o rosto do dela, os narizes se tocando em um gesto carinhoso de reconhecimento, enquanto ele movia delicadamente o rosto, de modo que a ponta fria do nariz dele esquentasse no contato com o quente dela, um buscando o cheiro do outro de modo preguiçoso.

- Você está em casa.

Ela constatou o óbvio com um sorriso nos lábios, enquanto ele aproveitava para afagar-lhe os cabelos.

- Volte a dormir. Amanhã conversamos.

- Somente quando você estiver ao meu lado.

John acatou a ordem, trocando os pesados trajes da viagem por uma roupa confortável para dormir após um asseio. Margaret virou-se de frente para o marido tão logo ele deitou na cama, deixando-o enlaçar sua cintura e os narizes voltarem a se tocar. O aroma de lar proveniente da pele dela o fez sorrir uma última vez antes que se entregasse ao sono, sentindo-se finalmente em casa.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**N.A.:** Quem é vivo sempre aparece! Então olha eu aqui de volta. O beijo de esquimó é um dos carinhos mais bonitos que se pode trocar com outra pessoa, na minha opinião. Quando eu era pequena tinha uma brincadeira com meus pais, de aproximar os narizes e mover o rosto de um lado para o outro. Pesquisando na internet vi que é chamado de beijo de esquimó porque, para eles (os esquimós), a palavra que designa beijar é a mesma para cheirar, por isso, além do beijo, essa pequena preocupação com o olfato. Espero que gostem.


End file.
